Believe
by NinaNinjaFace
Summary: Love doesn't happen for real, Korra says to Mako, and ever since she said so, he's been determined to change her mind. Basically a lot of mini-drabbles.


**A/N: Because I was bored and felt like drabbles. So this is just a bunch of really short (like, one-two sentence) drabbles because I can. **

**1) Jealousy**

Mako thought he knew jealousy - he felt it in his gut every time he saw a child ushered into a warm house, or when another orphan boy managed to grab the handouts from the baker before him - but seeing Korra with his brother brings out a whole new level of the feeling that takes over every inch of his body, paralyzing him until he has the sense to force himself to look away.

**2) Love**

Korra always scoffed at it, called it something in stories for overly idealistic kids, swore she'd never believe in it - she was too tough for that, she told Mako when he mentioned the idea of it one day. Ever since he heard her say that, he's been determined to change her mind.

**3) Colors**

Once, he asked her why she only wore blue, and she told him she didn't want to waste time with all kinds of different colors and "making sure she looked good". He doesn't tell her, because he's sure it'll just feed her ego, that she would be beautiful in any color under the sun.

**4) Dreams**

Her dreams kept her awake for nights, eyes straining for threats prompted by her wild imagination, and while he hates to see her so broken, he's grateful, in a way - without her dreams, she might have never come to him, and he wouldn't have been able to protect her at night.

**5) Betrayal **

Seeing him with the perfect pretty rich girl feels like a betrayal, which she tells herself is ridiculous, because there wasn't anything really there for him to rip away and shatter, even with just a word, but she still thinks that he must have known, on some level, because she felt so much for him.

**6) Forgiveness**

Neither of them can remember what the fight was even about, much less what they should be apologizing for, but it won't matter for a while. It always takes time before the need for forgiveness overcomes the pride of both of them.

**7) Lust**

She's never felt something like this before, and looking into his eyes, feeling nothing but his skin against hers, she thinks she can see mirrored in his face exactly what this new nameless sensation is.

**8) Evidence**

Despite what all that's been laid out before them is saying, despite what her friends and her family and her own sense are telling her, she can't believe he's gone, because it's not possible that the world could be that cruel.

**9) I'm Here**

"Nothing's going to hurt you," he whispers. "I'm here. I'm here." She repeats these words over and over in her head, I'mhereI'mhereI'mhereI'mhere, trying to convince herself that that's all it takes to let go of the fear.

**10) Funeral**

The body has been sent out into the ocean, in accordance with Water Tribe customs, and Korra's one of the first to leave after it happens. "I hate funerals," she confesses to Mako later. "It feels like a big forced reminder that someone's gone."

**11) Gloves**

Having lived in Republic City all his life, Mako has no idea what he's doing, trying to put on gloves, and unfortunately, Korra's getting endless amusement out of the situation. His only condolance is noticing that Bolin is faring no better.

**12) Blackboard**

His eyes trace over the words, bringing back memories of the school he went to for a few years before his parents were killed, as he tries to apply the letters written on the board, large enough for even the kids at the back of the room to read, to the page in front of him.

**13) Muse**

The idea of a 'muse' makes Korra scoff outwardly ("who needs some other thing to give them insparation?") but inwardly she wonders whether a muse could just be another person that means more to you than anyone.

**14) Magic**

Neither of them have ever believed in magic - Mako says magicians are just con men trying to get your money, and Korra has to believe him, because she knows nothing of magicians herself - but lying in bed next to him after the first time prompts her to ask whether there can be other kinds of magic, too.

**15) Clean**

Considering a couple of teenage boys live here, Korra's surprised by the neatness of the apartment. She's even more surprised when Mako starts joking about how he has to play mother, constantly cleaning up after Bolin and making sure they're living in somewhere that's at least somewhat habitable.

**16) Secret**

Korra doesn't have any secrets, she claims, but ever since she's met Mako, she's been having more and more thoughts and feelings she doesn't think she'd ever share with anyone.

**17) Superstitious**

Mako finds it hysterical when Korra freaks out over an overturned stool, claiming it's bad luck, and promises that he'll take the fall if any evil spirits decide to come and try to kill them at midnight.

**18) Fantasy**

She dreams of his lips on hers, his arms around her, but that's just an overly idealistic dream, of course - there's no way any of those fantasies could ever come true.

**19) Test**

Mako tells Korra that the first practice is a test, and if she gets onto the team, it's conditional, but Bolin could have told her from the first second he saw how his brother was looking at her - there is no way Mako would turn her away.

**20) Tease**

Korra and Mako tease each other constantly, and it never takes much for their jokes to turn into flirting, so much that when Mako finally just kisses her one day, she finds herself wondering "what took so long?"

**21) Storm**

To Mako's surprise, Korra doesn't like storms - she says they remind her of bad winters back in the South Pole. He's even more surprised when one night, during a bad thunderstorm, she turns up in his room and says she can't sleep, asking if she can stay with him because she's scared.

**22) Strawberries**

Korra's never heard of them, and reacts to the strange red berries with a wary look, calling them something out of a book that's supposed to poison you, which just makes Mako burst out laughing as he eats another and grins, "More for me."

**23) Beach**

The first time she comes to the beach, Mako figures they'll never get her away, which is fine by him - he loves seeing Korra surrounded by her primary element, looking so at home and so free in a way he's never seen before.

**24) Lost**

He can't let go of her hand, no matter how many times he hears "let her go, she's gone", because that would mean he really has lost her, and with that he might as well have lost everything.

**25) Cry**

No one sees her cry, no one - it's such a show of weakness that she barely lets herself cry in the first place. She runs away when the tears start pricking at her eyes, and prays he won't follow, but of course he does, and of course he holds her until she's okay again.

**A/N: I don't even know. I didn't have the attention span for anything requiring some form of commitment, so I just wrote these. I might do a second chapter of Irosami ones if I get bored some other time and feel like it. **


End file.
